


Just Another Strange Arcadia Oaks Incident

by lovevalley45



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season 2, Reveal, it's basically just toby knockin a troll unconscious nothing bad but just in case, mild violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Darci never really believed in trolls.





	Just Another Strange Arcadia Oaks Incident

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt from incongnitopheno on tumblr: Darci is introduced to the world of Trolls one day when she finds Toby fighting a Gumm Gumm (alone) in the middle of the forest.
> 
> like,,, i wanna fill up this tag man so yea

Darci was starting to hate soccer. 

After a game in which Arcadia Oaks High lost miserably, she was walking home. The sun had started to set during halftime, and now it was dark out. 

At least, it mostly was. She had been walking by the forest when she heard roaring before an orange glow seeped through the trees. 

Darci wondered if she should ignore it as another weird Arcadia Oaks thing or if she should check it out. The latter won out, her curiosity getting to her. 

She trekked through the dark trees, the orange light and the noise acting as a beacon. As she got closer, she could see a green light, although duller. 

Finally she stopped, seeing figures in the forest. 

A tall beast with armor glowing green was roaring. A few feet away, someone stood with a hammer that seemed too large, glowing orange as if it was on fire. 

She couldn’t see their face - or really, anything about their features. The glow blurred their face, but she could hear them yelling. 

“Fuck!”

Was that Toby?

The beast roared again. 

“The one night I let Jim and Claire have a little date night, yeah, that’d be the night a fucking Gumm-Gumm decides to have a little fun.” Definitely Toby.

The hammer swung in the air and hit metal with a loud clang. She heard a heavy thump, and she peered from behind the tree she had hid behind. A twig snapped, and Toby turned, the oversized hammer in his hands illuminating his face as the flames seemed to  fade a bit. “Darci?” 

The ‘Gumm-Gumm’, or whatever that  _ thing  _ was, was not on the ground. It had merely stumbled, the force of the swing knocking it off balance. It stood back up to impressive height, dwarving Toby’s short stature.

“Look out!” Darci yelled, pointing at the thing. She heard her voice shake because this was a whole different level of  _ what the fuck _ for Arcadia. She’d heard Steve and Eli’s tall tales of monsters and strange things in the forest, but she had never believed them.

Well, now she knew exactly what they were talking about. 

Toby turned back. “Seriously?” He held the hammer over his head, and used the side of it to hit the monster’s head. At least, she thought it was its head. 

The thing fell. She could feel the earth shake under her feet with its sheer size. Toby slumped, letting the head of the hammer fall to the ground. He let out a deep breath.

“What was  _ that _ ?” Darci asked, coming out of the trees. 

“Long story,” Toby said, panting slightly. The hammer collapsed in his hands, becoming smaller, before he put it in his backpack. He pushed his hair out of his face, only for it to fall right back into place. He sighed, before turning back to face her. “Trolls exist. Some are evil, some are nice, and some are just dicks in general.”

“I’m guessing that was an evil one. Or just a dick,” Darci joked, trying not to panic. She wouldn’t believe him, if one wasn’t lying on the ground right in front of her.

“Mostly evil, kind of a dick,” Toby laughed. 

“Jim and Claire… you mentioned them earlier?” She had been wondering why Claire had been so busy lately - she hadn’t even auditioned for the school musical. And then Jim’s disappearance - it was starting to make more sense when you threw in Trolls.

“Yeah… Jim’s the Trollhunter, Claire and I help him but they’re watching a movie at Jim’s house.” Toby frowned. “And then I was just trying to come home from training but some asshole Gumm-Gumm-” he glared at the unconscious troll on the ground- ”had to smash my bike. I don’t know how I’m gonna explain that one.” 

Darci smiled. “Can’t help you there.” She took a closer look at the Gumm-Gumm on the ground. “Are you just gonna leave him there?”

Toby took another look at the troll. “I didn’t think this through all the way.” 

“Since you don’t have your bike, do you want to walk home together?” She held out her hand. 

Toby smiled and took her hand. It always shocked her how small his hand was in hers, and the calluses that seemed out of place on it. But now she thought about the way they had gripped the hammer’s handle, and she squeezed his hand tighter. 

“And you’re going to tell me more about these trolls,” Darci said, “right?”

“Yes.” Toby sighed. “Man, I’m gonna kill Jim when I see him tomorrow,” he muttered. 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i too would fight a troll if it crushed my bike
> 
> so much shit goes in arcadia like? it's surprising no one believed eli like five weird things happen a week and ppl just. accept it? like granted they probably haven't seen them in person but still? i'd be shook
> 
> heyy if u liked this leave a kudo or maybe a comment? maybe hit up my tumblr with some more prompts for me to try? idk man i still wanna fill this tag if i have to die to accomplish it


End file.
